


mammon likes warm things

by majiburger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, honestly its just a whole lot of fluff, idk what to tag this as -.-", sleepy mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiburger/pseuds/majiburger
Summary: in which you spend the better part of a morning waking up your favourite demon, milk tea and cuddles involved.inspired by the “join me for a cup of tea” card.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 222





	mammon likes warm things

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very very short fic for the soft mammon stans out there who want something fluffy for a change.  
> google "mammon's room" if you want to see what it looks like, i used the one from the game  
> s/o to lucivr on twitter for proof (?) reading it for me 🥺🥺

Balancing the edge of the wooden tray against your hip, you open the door to Mammon’s room with a soft click. You pad in quietly, thick grey carpeting softening your footsteps as you head for the small table at a side of his room. The harsh fluorescent lights are still switched off, allowing the morning sun to bathe the space in a warm, rosy glow. Carefully, you set the tray down, inhaling the milky sweetness of the tea you made, just the way he likes it.

You walk over to the side of the bed and kneel down next to it. Mammon’s hair was a beautiful contrast to the blood red sheets of silk. You notice the small pile of Grimms and jewels on his nightstand and breathe out a chuckle. You stroke the stray strands of white away from his forehead. His tanned skin is warm, almost hot against your hand.

“Mammon? Mammon, love, it's time to wake up.”

He murmurs something unintelligible, and flips away from you, revealing his bare back and the delicious hollow between his muscles. You groaned at his child-like antics and tug at his blanket, causing him to burrow further into his (humongous) bed. After a few moments of you trying to get his blanket off of him and him resisting your efforts, he finally relents. He peeks from underneath the edge of the blanket, blue-yellow eyes hazy with sleep and a touch of something else.

“Five more minutes,” he says, his voice raspy.

You laugh and say, "It’s almost eleven, Mammon. C’mon, get up. I brought your favourite tea for you.”

He clicks his tongue and pouts. “I wanna sleep some more.” He looked absolutely adorable, with his messy bed head and confused air of someone who has just woken up.

“No, your brothers are all waiting for you at the dining table,” you say, amused at his behaviour. Mammon was difficult to rouse on weekends, as he was reluctant to do anything on his day off.

“Please? Just five more minutes. Lucifer can go to hell,” he whispers, and gives you his best puppy dog eyes. It’s a skill that he knows you cannot refuse, and it works. You pretend to flick his nose, smiling softly when he grins at you in return. Eyes fluttering shut again, he takes your hand in his and uses the other to lift up his blanket, creating a pocket of space for you to slide into. You give in, unable to resist the temptation of his skin against yours. 

The silk sheets are pleasant, with the heat from Mammon’s body still lingering and enveloping you in a comfortable cocoon of warmth. Best of all, it smelt like him, of sweet spices and his favourite designer perfume. The demon in question hooks his arm around your waist, and pulls you in closer.

“Mmm, Saturday mornings are best spent with you,” he sighs, before snuggling back down into his pillow.

His deep, steady breathing lulls your body into a state of relaxation. Surrounded by him and his wonderful warmth, you soon fell asleep with him. Breakfast be damned.

________________________

(45 minutes later)

Downstairs, the six demon brothers are about to start a riot.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it ♡   
> come yell at me on twitter if ya want https://twitter.com/shiitakemiya


End file.
